1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solid barriers, sound partitions, privacy fences and, more particularly, to barrier systems that may be attached to cement anchored posts from a preexisting cyclone fence.
2. Description of Related Art
Many homeowners have standard cyclone fences around their yards. A standard cyclone fence can keep unwanted visitors off of the property. A cyclone fence, however, does not provide much privacy for the user. The structure of a cyclone fence allows outsiders to look through the fence and see what is located in the yard.
There are several common types of privacy fences that prevent outsiders from looking into the area surrounded by the fence, thus providing the user with a heightened degree of privacy. Examples of common fences are described in the following patent documents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,757 issued to Kirkwood discloses a corner fence post clip. The invention is a device for attaching horizontal fence rails or a fence panel to tubular fence post. The device is an attachment member equipped with a top section in the shape of a hook that engages the open top of a tubular fence post. The attachment member is further equipped with a plurality of U-shaped clips that are adapted to receive the fence rails or panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,988 issued to Eisele discloses a portable fence. The portable frame comprises a frame supporting a fencing net. A base element engages the bottom of the fence and holds it in a vertical position. A collapsible mechanism attaches the base element to the frame and permits the base to disengage from the frame on application of a predetermined force to the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,289 issued to Lancer, Sr. discloses a plastic multi-functional privacy fence. The fence is comprised of vertical slats that interlock along each adjacent edge to create an effective barrier against intrusions. The vertical slats are interlocked at mating seams and are attached to a frame that provides rigidity to the fence. The frame is comprised of horizontal rails that are attached by fasteners to vertical posts that are anchored to the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,080 issued to Vise discloses a fence system that includes a frame and a plurality of panels attached to the frame. The frame includes vertical posts and non-vertical rails. Adjacent panels are positioned on the frame to provide an overlapping area. A reinforcing member is positioned on the overlapping area. A fastener extends through the overlapping area of two panels to attach the panels to the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,689 issued to Wilson discloses a flexible and detachable fence apparatus. The fence comprises fence panels for providing a barrier, posts for vertically supporting the fence panels and posthole inserts for securing the fence to the ground. The fence panel is equipped with a connector means for securing the fence panel to the posts. The posts have receptacle means for receiving and interlocking with the connector means of the fence panel. Preferably, the connector means and receptacle means provide a mechanism for detachably securing the fence panel to the posts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,428 issued to Simioni discloses a fence system including a plurality of wooden posts encased in sections of vinyl eaves, a frame constructed of galvanized track and stud elements, J-strips located on each end of the frame abutting the posts, and vertical panels formed of vinyl siding connected to each other and to the frame between the posts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,828 to English comprises a prefabricated interlocking fence post. The interlocking fence post includes slots that slidably receive adjoining fence panels. A cap may be secured to the top of the post after the panel is slid into position. An L-shaped bracket on the outside of the post slot may be rigidly clamped to provide a variable-height attachment site for horizontal support rails.
The problem with existing privacy fences is that they are usually difficult to assemble. Another problem with the privacy fences occurs when a homeowner already has a preexisting cyclone fence in place and wants to replace it with a privacy fence. Normally the preexisting fence must be completely disassembled and removed before the new fence can be assembled. Then the homeowner must erect the new fence. This is both time-consuming and expensive. It would be much more efficient to adapt the existing fence into a privacy fence.
Therefore what is needed is a privacy fence system that can reuse the existing fence posts from the previous fence. What is further needed is a privacy fence system that can easily be assembled by a single person with common hand tools. What is still further needed is a privacy fence system that can adapt to existing irregularities in placement of existing poles. Finally, what is still further needed is a privacy fence system that can be non-destructably disassembled and moved.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.